free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Ikuya Kirishima/Image Gallery
|borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |backcolor = |tab1 = Overview |altbackcolor = #e0b6fc |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery }} Anime = |Episode 26 (Episode 1/DF)}} Ep 1 ikuya preview.jpg Ep 1 haru & ikuya.jpg Ep 1 ikuya.jpg |Episode 27 (Episode 2/DF)}} Free! 3rd season EP 02 still 01.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 03.jpg Ikuya swims in Butter-Fly Style.png Ikuya swims in Backstroke style.png Ikuya swims in breaststroke style.png Ikuya swims in Freestyle.gif Image.jpeg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 10.jpg |Episode 28 (Episode 3/DF)}} Ikuya in Episode 03 Free!-Dive to the Future-.png Ep 3 ikuya pv.jpg |Episode 29 (Episode 4/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP04 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 endcard.jpg|episode 29 End Card |Episode 31 (Episode 6/DF)}} Young Ikuya in EP06 still 01.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 still 04.jpg Haru & Ikuya in EP06 still 07.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 still 08.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 still 09.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP06 still 10.jpg |Episode 32 (Episode 7/DF)}} Ikuya in EP07 still 06.jpg 07 still 08.jpg Free 3rd Season in EP07 endcard.jpg|Episode 32 End Card |Episode 33 (Episode 8/DF)}} Ikuya in EP08 still 01.jpg Haru in EP08 still 04.jpg 08 still 05.jpg Ikuya & Hiyori in EP08 still 07.jpg Ikuya & Natsuya in EP08 still 09.jpg 08 still 10.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP08 endcard.jpg|Episode 33 End Card |Episode 34 (Episode 9/DF)}} 09 still 06.jpg |Episode 37 (Episode 12/DF)}} Ikuya in EP12 still 04.jpg |-| OVAs = |Buildup of Early Spring!}} Free! DTTF 0 14.png Free! DTTF 0 49.png |-| Movies = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Endshot3 - starting days.jpg|End card Jr high team and friends.png High speed screenshot 1.jpg Highspeed7.jpg Movie-highspeed-free-starting-days-special-event-public-announcement-cm.png Ikuya Kirishima.jpg Ikuya#2.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-13 at 9.51.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-13 at 9.52.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-13 at 9.52.24 PM.png Movie gif.gif Okay good.jpg|End card Endshot 2 - starting days.jpg|End card |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} World roadshow - Ikuya.png World roadshow - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto.png |-| Novel = HS2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed! - the Novel - Vol 2 cover Tumblr n6ws2qwKlC1s3jsrjo1 250.png |-| Official Art = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Mainvisualfree.jpg|Main Visual High speed comparative.jpg Ikuya Sketches.jpg|Character Design Sheet High speed seiyuu event.jpg|Special Event Poster Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Club's Activity Log Cover.jpeg|Drama CD Cover Ikuya birthday surprise 2016.png|Birthday☆Surprise! 2016 Hs mag scan natsuya and izuya.png|Special Pair Tickets High speed creators book.jpg|High☆Speed！CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover IDK know if this is a magazine thing.jpg|Official Fanbook Back Cover High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster High speed yffahs.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign Ticket preorder ikuya.jpg|Ticket Preorder Art Hs special art ikuya.png|Special Art Hs rough sketch ikuya.png|Ikuya Sketch For the wiki.png High Speed - official art - fireworks.jpg High speed foursome.jpg Starting days promo image.jpg 1497f715fae94a0a44198ab139433b461ce8ad5b 00.jpg High speed ensemble.jpg Starting days quartet.jpg High Speed magazine scan 1.jpg High speed promo 1.jpg High speed chilly day.jpg High speed team on steps.jpg High-speed-free-starting-days-476665.1.jpg Pash magazine poster.jpg|Pash magazine poster High speed vertical poster.jpg Hs promo image.jpg Official art.jpg Starting days celebraton.jpg|Starting Days poster 2016 Life-size theater stand-ups.jpg|Life-sized theater promo pieces Starting days icon boxes.jpg|Starting Days icon boxes Ikuya.png|SNS Icon Present |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20171107 free yakusoku.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise Poster Topics.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Promo Image Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Ikuya.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Ikuya Promo Image Precious bd ikyua.jpg|Precious Birthday series - Ikuya Splash Water - Ikuya and Asahi.png|Splash Water duo easel image Splash Water easel images.jpg|Splash Water easel image collection Splash Water easel collection promo.jpg|Splash Water easel collection promo piece Deep Spirit image ensemble.jpg|Deep Spirit promotional piece MS quartet promo image.png|Deep Spirit - Middle School quartet deep spirit card - ikuya.jpg|Deep Spirit card - Ikuya |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free! Dive to the Future.JPG|Promo Poster Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Ikuya s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover Close Up Memories Album Cover.jpg|Second Character CD Cover DttF fan book poster.png|Official Fan Book poster DttF promo piece 4.jpg|Promotional piece (Natsuya and Ikuya) hopeful bd - ikuya.png|Hopeful Birthday series |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo poster - anniversary edition Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson Collab Solo Clear Files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson Collab Solo Tapestries Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson Collab Group Files Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson Collab Group Tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers RtW ticket bonus photo ikuya.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Tumblr pska5vsMaY1rvvves 640.png|Midnight Dream series - Ikuya Yume duo 3.jpg|Product promo - Asahi and Ikuya World1.jpg|Radio CD Cover Rtw wide poster.png|Making the Dream Come True poster Rtw clear file 2.png|Making the Dream Come True clear file Rttw station poster.png|Mass transit ad |-| Magazine Scans = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Middle school official art.jpg Hs mag scan 24.jpg Hs mag scan 1.png Hs mag scan 2.png Hs mag scan 3.png Hs mag scan 4.png Hs mag scan 5.png Hs mag scan 7.png Natsuya and ikuya.jpg Hs pash poster.jpg Hs mag scan 6.jpg Hs mag scan 7.jpg Promo poster 2 starting days.jpg Hs mag scan 8.jpg Hs mag scan 9.jpg Hs mag scan 10.jpg Hs mag scan 13.jpg Hs mag scan 14.jpg Hs mag scan 15.jpg Hs mag scan 16.jpg Hs mag scan 17.jpg Hs mag scan 19.jpg Hs mag scan 20.jpg Hs mag scan 21.jpg Hs mag scan 22.jpg Hs mag scan 26.jpg Hs mag scan 24.png Hs mag scan 29.png Hs mag scan 23.png Hs mag scan 8.png Hs mag scan 10.png Wow no such thing!!!.jpg Promo poster 3 - starting days.jpg Magazine cover - starting days.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 39 Magazine scan 2 - starting days.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2015 Pash 2015 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2015 Pash 2016 feb.jpg|Pash! cover - Feb 2016 |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Animedia 2018 july.jpg|Animedia cover - July 2018 Pash 2018 july.jpg|Pash! cover - July 2018 Otomedia 2018 aug.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2018 Animage cover Sept 2019.jpg|Animage cover - Sept 2018 Animedia 2018 oct.jpg|Animedia cover - Oct 2018 Pash 2018 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2018 Spoon v39fc.jpg|Spoon 2di cover - volume 39 Category:Ikuya Kirishima Category:Image Gallery